A Common Goal
by Lossien
Summary: A common goal, that’s what these four girls shared. Split up between houses, never knowing that they all yearned for the same thing. It would come to pass differently for each girl.
1. Ravenclaw

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and therefore must egearly await tomorrow night to find out what happens in his sixth year, just like the rest of you. However, I do own a few ideas, and here, in my laboratory, I have merged my plotlines and Harry Potter to create a monster! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

A common goal, that's what these four girls shared. Split up between houses, never knowing that they all yearned for the same thing. It would come to pass differently for each girl. 

She sighed and opened her grey eyes to the equally grey sky. Sitting up, she realized that she had fallen asleep in the astronomy tower again. She peered to her left and saw that the person was still there. They had grey eyes as well, but they were framed by green glasses and black hair, while hers were framed by freckles and almost white hair. A ravenclaw, sitting on the tower, waking up just in time for classes. She wasn't even taking astronomy; she just liked to look at the constellations, especially the dog.  
Just as she liked to look at him in real life.  
Sirius Black knew that he was well liked, but she didn't believe he knew the extent of it. She sighed again, and the person beside her gave a quizzical look.  
"Lars, I know you understand. Thank you." He nodded, and she went to lean into him, before he moved away. He never let her touch him, he never spoke, but he understood. He never left her, and she always spoke to him. No one else acknowledged him, though. Only her.  
They were special friends.  
"I have class now. Are you coming again?" She had only met him in the middle of last year. That's when she had started sleeping anywhere but the dormitory, from a fight with her classmates. She hadn't really spoken to them since then. Lars nodded, his vest still smooth and ironed while hers was wrinkled from their camp out. There was no badge on his shirt, but she had never bothered to ask why. I had never seemed important to her.  
They made their way to potions and sat in the back together, waiting for the professor to finish. She knew what was needed for the NEWTS and so did Lars, she presumed. He never seemed to study, and when she studied, he sat and looked at her.  
Tonight was such a night. She was in the back of the library, studying charms when someone else, for the first time, walked out the restricted section. It was the dog, Sirius!  
He didn't seem to notice her or Lars, in fact, he almost walked into Lars before he spotted her.  
Sirius smiled and winked, before holding his finger up to his sweet lips and motioning to the librarian.  
She nodded.  
He walked away and she sighed after him.

At dinner, she was at the back, as always. In every room, she sought out the back. No one noticed a girl hanging out in the back, even if her friend had green glasses. She ate more than usual, perhaps because she has been noticed today. She felt less invisible than usual, and it made her happy.  
Up in the common room, she took out her pajamas and went down to the common room. This night, she would sleep in the girl's toilet on the first floor. Nobody thought to go there in the middle of the night, she had found out earlier this year. Nobody stopped her; nobody even seemed to see her, just like Lars.  
She had heard, though she's forgotten the source, that men and boys cannot climb the stairs to the girl's dormitories or they will turn into a slide. She ponders this at night sometimes, how Lars has no trouble getting up them or down them, but he always gives her a look as if to say that she is special, and so is he, and that is why they can break the rules. She just smiles and goes to sleep.  
She slept soundly, and Lars was still there when she woke up. They ate breakfast together, though Lars never ate. She saw Sirius enter as she was exiting, and he winked at her again. This prompted his Roman friend (Remus, brother of Romulus, founders of Rome) to look at her.  
She was noticed again!  
The next class was transfiguration, and she sat in the back. She saw him then, the dog, and he was laughing. His glorious lips were open to show his white teeth, and she sighed. She always sighed for Sirius. She wished that she could be closer to him, be near him, but she had never found the courage. Today, though, she would.  
Sitting through the back of history, she and Lars listened. She didn't think that Lars ever actually paid attention; he seemed to watch her more, just as she watched the constellation and his glorious friends. Lars leaned on his hand, the first time she had ever seen him do so, and he looked tired.  
"Lars... are you alright?" she whispered in the quiet room.  
He looked at her and smiled.  
"You'll be alright, then?"  
He nodded, and that was that.

Potions, her first class the next day, and she still could not gather the courage. Walking to the front of the class, she gathered the ingredients she needed, mindful of everyone, Slytherins and Gryffindors alike, who seemed not to notice her. She quietly took a bottle of Hukkledrought just as someone else was reaching for it. They turned and smiled at her.  
The Roman friend.  
"Hullo." He said, before he took another and left her standing at the front of the class, staring after him.  
Lars was looking at her and he shook his head, so she returned to her seat with the ingredients. As if by fate, or chance, there was an empty seat, one ahead of her. She looked around, and was about to move when Lars looked at her. He seemed to growl, and she stayed where she was, worried.  
Lunch was worse. Lars was moody, and he wouldn't look at her. She was worried, so she offered him soup, bread, even orange juice, but he declined.  
She looked at him, thinking about how he never ate, and he looked back at her. She knew that he was thinking about the fact that she had also gone several days without eating. She wasn't speaking to him anymore, but not because she was mad. In that moment, at lunch, in the Great Hall, she discovered that she didn't need words. With a start, she realized that she had been using them less and less. The only person she had spoken to in the last six months was Lars, and her words had become more and more quiet, and less and less frequent, until that day, in the lunch room, when she realized that she didn't need them. Words only confused people, but thoughts... You couldn't misinterpret thoughts.  
Lars looked at her, she looked back. A thousand words, in mere moments. Her head was dizzy with her revelation.  
She staggered out of the Great Hall and up the main steps only to run right into someone. They looked down at her.  
"Uh, hi." They said. It was the dog's friend, Potter.  
She looked at him, but he didn't understand. He couldn't read her look.  
"H-hi." She said finally, her voice sounding old and rusty. She smiled, just as Lars growled again.  
"Oh! Hey, my secret keeper." The dog said, and winked at her. They were congregating next to her. "I'm Sirius, by the way, and thanks for not telling on me." He was smiling at her!  
"N-no problem." She was shocked, her earlier revelation turning upside down and twisting. She couldn't simply look at them! She needed to speak, the words being torn from her unwilling throat. She cleared that throat, and she knew that this was what had been missing, talking.  
"I'm James." The first said.  
"I'm Remus." The roman one.  
"You certainly don't look Roman." He raised an eyebrow, but his friends laughed. She had made her constellation laugh!  
She had forgotten Lars, though, in her rush to make new friends. Lars had always been rather... protective. And now? Now, he rushed at the boys, screaming.  
Lars knocked Sirius to the floor, turned to look at her, and grabbed her by the waist, hoisting her off the ground. She screamed in surprise, and the boys took it as if she were scared. They rushed Lars, and tackled him to the ground.  
Sirius grabbed her and held her, while she hid her face in his neck (something purely instinctual, she later told herself). His arms were around her, one stroking her back and calming her as she heard fighting behind. His other hand was wrapped almost around her waist, and she felt safe. She felt as if nothing else in the world mattered at that moment because nothing could harm her.  
Suddenly, Sirius pulled back and looked at her.  
"Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded. She slowly turned to where Lars had been and only saw empty floor and the three other boys.  
"Where did..." She trailed off, the question left unasked.  
"Sirius grabbed you and it started to fade. It turned to get you, but then we stupefied it. It turned to look at us, and then disappeared." Remus explained.  
"You mean... it's gone?"  
The boys all nodded.  
She extracted herself from Sirius's grip and thanked them all before leaving. She had things to do.

A month later, she was sitting in the back of the class, taking notes, and paying close attention. He was there, staring at her, and so she turned and took the note that her friends had passed to her. She read it, wrote that she would tell them later, and besides, hadn't she already told them before? She then passed it back to the Hufflepuff boy to pass back to her Ravenclaw friends.  
Her real friends.


	2. Slytherin

Another chapter. Finally! I do not own the characters, only the girls that I refer to without names. BTW - each chapter is a different girl, at a different part of the year.

Ooo, warning for this chappie. Much angst and one swearword. Ye be warned!

* * *

Moody and uncomfortable, she hated transfiguration. Stupid McGonagall thought she knew everything. The nylons were itching against her leg and she scratched them absentmindedly, turning her ankle in a half circle with a satisfied crack. It stood out in the quiet room and everyone turned to look at her. She pretended it hadn't happened. 

Her 'friends' waited for her outside the class room, if they could be called that. In reality, they were younger students and other Slytherins who were afraid of her and her family. She walked confidently down the corridor and into the dungeons for potions. On the way, she passed scarily close to the golden four, the Potter scum, who wasn't worth a second glance, the Lupin boy who should have been in Ravenclaw, the suck up Pettigrew, and then him.

It was a tragedy that he had been sorted into Gryffindor. He was brilliantly talented and devastatingly handsome, and the fact that he was from a pureblood family like her did nothing but accentuate all of his good point.

There was a certain level of attractiveness about him being in the opposite house from her.

All that he did to acknowledge her presence was to make some sort of remark about 'slimy Slytherins' and walk away. She almost let her mask of cool indifference slip, but too many people were watching. Instead, she shot a comeback out at him, referring to him being named after a dog because he was a mongrel, and stupid as a mutt.

He turned on her, and whipped out his wand, but she already had hers our. Sirius Black managed to get a blocking spell out before her hex hit him, and then he fired one at her. She dodged it, turning and rolling to another position as she fired a spell at him. He had spelled her again at the exact same time, and both of their attacks were stopped by Dumbledore as he came out of a nearby classroom and frowned slightly at both of them.

"You're both going to have to serve detention with me. Tonight, 8:00."

They both gasped.

"But, professor, I have homework!" She sputtered.

"I'm busy tonight, sir!" Sirius exclaimed.

"No excuses. I'll meet you both in my office in a few hour's time." Dumbledore excused himself and shuffled off down the hall, leaving both students stranded in his wake.

"You stupid Slytherin!" Sirius Black hissed. The other Slytherins had disappeared when the teacher had come, and the only person left was Sirius as his friends walked off down the hall, pleading with Dumbledore to let Sirius off the hook. "This is all your fault!"

"How is this _my_ fault? You started it!" She knew this sounded childish; however, it was true. He had made the first comment.

"You're a child! I wish you never existed, and then I wouldn't be in this trouble."

She couldn't breath. He wished that she didn't exist? For a moment her mask cracked, and the cool look of haughtiness was replaced with a blank look of no comprehension.

"You wish I were dead?" It sounded like an honest question, but Black was irate at having to miss out on the awesome prank that he and his friends had planned for that night. He saw his friends almost at him, listening in on his conversation, and in his anger, her answered harshly.

"Yes."

"Well then, maybe I should just go kill myself." Her mask was back at the arrival of Black's friends.

"You'd be doing the world a favor."

She turned on her heel and stalked off, heading in the opposite direction of her classes and disappearing from view.

* * *

That night at dinner, she was conspicuously absent. It was quite obvious from the fact that many of the Slytherin girls seemed to not know what to do with themselves without their leader.

Black and his friends quickly noticed this, though Lupin was the first person to say anything.

"You know, Sirius, you might have been a little harsh on her. I've never seen her miss a class or a meal."

"She is usually the centre of attention." Potter added in.

"Nothing to worry about. She would never do anything." Black reassured himself.

"You didn't notice then, did you?" Lupin asked.

"He didn't notice what?" Pettigrew asked eagerly, wanting to be in on the information.

"Her face. When you told her that you wished she never existed. It looked like she was in shock." Lupin was tapping the table thoughtfully with a fork, thinking.

"Probably because no one's ever said that to her before. She's just a spoiled brat." Black stated it as if it was common knowledge. "She is pureblood, after all."

"Actually, her family is almost poor. She also had three older brothers who've already graduated and two younger sisters who are starting school soon. She used to live next to us until they had to move because of her father's job." Potter supplied easily. "He used to be really strict on them, they had to be exactly how he wanted them to be, if they didn't… well, let's simply say that dinner and food for a few days became a privilege."

"What?" Black asked, not expecting such hardships.

"They weren't allowed to eat for two or three days if they made the slightest mistake. They learned early to show people what they wanted to see." Potter laughed slightly and dug into his food, launching into the plans for the big prank of the night.

Black paid little attention and excused himself from the dinner early, wandering the halls.

* * *

She was worthless. He father hated her, her mother abandoned her, her brothers beat her worse than her father, and her sisters ignored her. Hogwart students hated her almost as much as her father. There was absolutely no reason for it. Black was right. She should kill herself.

She knew that he could be wrong, but the fact that the only guy she's ever liked told her to go and die was a strong incentive.

She picked up the razor blade with her right hand and closed her eyes for a brief second. She was sure of it, it was the right thing to do. Nobody would miss her, in fact, they would only be glad that she was no longer there.

Gathering courage, she placed the blade against her skin and was about to apply pressure when the door flew open.

"Don't" someone yelled.

"Shit!" she yelled at the same time. The startle had made her shove the razor into her arm. Tears sprang to her eyes from the pain and she gasped and grabbed her arm.

"Ohmigod! Are you okay? I didn't mean it!" It was Sirius Black, horror of horrors. He saw her at her worst.

"I'm just doing what you told me to. This is what you wanted, isn't it?" She was angry at him. She had finally found an answer and now suddenly he had to be the hero.

"I never meant it, I was just angry. Oh Merlin, you're bleeding everywhere. Come on, we have to get you up to Madame Pomfrey." He stepped closed to her to help her up.

"I don't want to go. There's no point to it, and you and I both know it. You just made me face the truth that I was hiding from. I'm worthless." The tears were falling freely, tracing down her face and pooling at the end of her nose as she bowed her head and her body shook.

"That's not true."

"Oh what would you know!" She turned on him, standing up. "You're family's rich, you have one brother! You have real friends, people admire you. People worship you! What the fuck do you know?" She was pissed, and grabbed his shirt with her hands bringing her face close to his. "You know nothing!"

"I know a lot more than you think," he replied calmly. "Did you know that my mother hates me? That I ran away from home this past summer? That I was actually erased from the family tree. My brother refuses to acknowledge me unless it's a taunt or hex, and I have no other family."

"I… I didn't know."

"Well, maybe you should do your research before you start accusing people."

She sniffed, then blinked a few times. She silently fainted into his chest, and it took Black a moment to realize that her blood was dripping down both of them at a fast pace, pooling on the ground.

He swore under his breath and gathered her in his arms, running from the bathroom that they occupied and trying to get to the Nurse's office before something irreversible happened.

* * *

She awoke in the hospital wing a day later. When she turned her head, Sirius Black was sitting in the chair next to her, watching her intently.

"Why are you still here?" she asked. "People always leave."

"I'll always be here for you, okay? If you ever want to talk or anything, I'll do what I can. I would, however, suggest talking to Dumbledore, he's a lot better at this than I am." Sirius smiled his crooked smile and she smiled tentatively back.

"Thanks."


	3. Gryffindor

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, only a few souls here and there.

Oh! Some general Info: These four stories are little snippets about four different girls in the four houses who all fall in love/crush on Sirius (if you hadn't gotten that yet - Sorry…) This is about how they interact with them and how he changes their lives.

Secure in the knowledge that nobody knew, she snuck out to the forest, changing quickly and running through the trees to her favorite haunt right outside of Hogsmeade to hide her dirty secret. She was alone in this fact, and she could feel it every time the urge came to her, claiming her like a part of her soul that could not be denied.

If possible, she would have cried as she sat on her branch and picked at her nut. But animals cannot cry. She stopped with the nut and looked down at the initials she had carved so long ago. She had thought she had a chance back then…

The squirrel shook her head then went back to opening her nut. She was hungry, starving really. She had eaten at the regular dinner-time, and yet she was hungry, once again. Her fluffy black tail curled around a branch to her right, stabilizing her tiny body.

There, again! She heard something. She listened carefully, expecting it to disappear again, but it got closer. There were leaves rustling and twigs breaking. She caught a scent, and then balked.

A WERE-WOLF! Since when was there a were-wolf in Hogsmeade? She sniffed again, this time catching the sent of a dog, as well. A stag... and a rat? What an odd combination! The wind switched, sending a cool breath of air from her back. Her sent was being carried to the misfit pack, and she only had a second to jump into the next pine as the were-wolf jumped at her branch. 

From the pine, she skipped to a maple, dodging an assortment of claws and teeth as she went. The dog barked up her tree, something about his tone echoed in her mind, telling her she knew the animal... but that was wrong. She was shaken out of her musings as a rat scrambled up the trunk and advanced towards her, forcing her to withdraw.

She jumped onto the stag's prong, something none of the animals suspected. One of them seemed to chuckle, the dog. She hopped to the ground and raced away, barely missing the shaggy dog's padded feet. The worm's tail curled around her own in passing, trying to trip her. She shot up the closest evergreen and jumped from it to a very old willow. Once there, she darted into the thick of it, hiding her scent among the soft leaves.

She watched the trunk area, where a shaft of moonlight pierced the shaded arena. The were-wolf entered, standing in the moon-light, and sniffed.

The squirrel had no idea how good his nose was, but she found out as he turned and looked directly at her. She squeaked as he gave out a howl to tell the pack that he had found their chase. She tottered on the branch, getting dizzy for a moment. Realizing her nut was still in her original tree, she jumped out of the willow and back onto the ever-green. From there, she took the long way, through two pines, three maples, another willow, and a silver birch to arrive at her first tree, the one with the initials caved in it, 'SB+SL'. They had, of course, been scratched out after the girl's fifth year and a tearful realization, but the squirrel still liked it.

To her dismay, the nut was missing. Panicking, she looked down and noticed the stag, standing above it, his eyes glinting. 'How do stag eyes glint?' she asked herself mentally, but her little tummy growled and she soon forgot her fear of the animal. She darted down the tree and grabbed the nut right before the dog put down his paw, pinning her to the ground. She squirmed, but it was of no use. The dog actually seemed surprised, as if this was the first time it had successfully caught a squirrel.

The were-wolf approached with the rat on his shoulder. She was going to die at the hands of a were-wolf. Oh Merlin! She thought quickly, sporadically, half-planned schemes dying in her mind before she could finish them.

Suddenly, the stag looked to the dog, then the were-wolf. It seemed as if they were talking. 'There,' she thought, 'they're deciding who gets to eat me!' Suddenly the were-wolf picked her up and gently squeezed her thin frame as if to point out her thinness. 'Yes, that's it! I'm too skinny to eat! You don't want me!' She thought at the pack desperately. The dog lunged towards her, his mouth and sharp teeth getting dangerously close... 

...and gently clasped his mouth around her, carrying her gently, as if she would break with the slightest motion.

She was stunned, to say the least.

They took her to the shrieking shack, and then down some dark tunnel. They ended up coming out of the Womping Willow, the little squirrel was surprised to see. They took her to the Forbidden Forest and then the were-wolf set her on an oak branch, just like her tree in Hogsmeade, except this tree had different initials on it, a 'JP+LE' was scraped into it, bordered by a heart. She stayed there as they turned to one another and nodded their different heads, stag, rat, dog and wolf. Then, the squirrel watched with wide eyes as they changed, morphed into four boys, wearing the robes of Gryffindor. The one that had been a were-wolf reached up and gently petted her head.

"There now, you should be safer here."

"And eat more! You're much too skinny for a squirrel," the one who had been a dog chimed in. They then turned and left, walking towards the castle.

The squirrel watched them as she herself morphed back into her self, the Gryffindor badge barely visible through the long brown hair that fell from her shoulders.

She watched them walk back to the castle, one of them glancing back. They started, it was the rat. They turned and told the were-wolf, but by the time that they group had turned around, she was already down the tree and hiding behind the trunk.

When she glanced around the tree a few moments later, only one of them was still looking at her. His eyes widened in surprise, but he smiled and nodded, before continuing on with his friends.

And in that moment, although only she would know, she was happy. She wasn't alone. Even though she knew…

The dog wouldn't tell a soul.


	4. Hufflepuff

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP or anything related. I wish I owned Sirius… but alas, it was not meant to be._

_Author's Note: Just this last chapter and this will officially be my first complete fanfic, outside of one-shots. Hopefully that happens more often in the future… Heh. Well, I hope you enjoy it!_

_Aaaaaand here's the story!_

* * *

She sat in the corner of the classroom, trying to hide her tears as the Potions Teacher snarled down at her pot. She was the only Hufflepuff in advanced potions, and she was treated like a spider on the wall. A disgusting, hairy, unwanted creature that was only taking up room.

She sank down in her chair, making herself as small as possible. It would not do to cry, it would not do to cry. She repeated it over and over, rocking slightly in her chair, trying to get a hold of herself. But when the teacher didn't even bother to look at her, just 'harumph'-ed and walked away…

She ran from the room and into the bathroom, her tears now falling freely as she ran into a stall and hugged her arms around herself, trying to make everything okay. It was at that point that her friends happened in and heard her in the stall.

"Oh, honey…" They cooed, as if they understood. How could they? They had dropped potions as soon as they could, but she wanted to be an Auror. She needed to pass potions, and quite well.

They comforted her and then, after she said she was okay, they left. She got to her feet shakily, and then slipped into the class again, with just enough time to try and salvage her potion. She looked at it on the desk and sighed sadly. It would barely produce a passing mark, but at least it was a pass. She poured it into the container and brought it to the front of the class.

It was placed with all of the others, and she saw, to her dismay, that it little resembled the others. She then grabbed her stuff and left the room.

Sighing, she sat down to lunch just as her friends had to go to class. They smiled and apologized, but they would never understand. They were planning on working in small shops and boutiques… perfectly _muggle_ jobs.

She ate by herself, dreaming about when she was an auror, and she would just happen to save Sirius Black, the object of her affections, from a dark wizard. She was right in the middle of the whole adventure, when she had defeated the wizard and was turning to face Sirius when…

She turned and faced Sirius.

He smiled and she gasped, and fell of the bench gracefully. Or, at least that is what she told herself when she was in a heap on the floor, her ankles still tangled on the bench and an unpleasant blush on her cheeks.

She scrambled back to her seat and looked over at Sirius again, the look slowly turning into a stare.

"Uh, hi. I'm Sirius Black?" He asked.

Realizing she was staring, she blushed deeper. "I-I know." She mumbled and blushed, if it was even possible, even more.

"Well then, I have a question for you." He was very serious right now. A serious Sirius. She giggled.

"What?" He asked, turning his head to the side, just like a puppy.

"You were being serious." She smiled.

"But I am Sirius." He spoke slowly, as if she didn't understand the language.

"I know."

"We've been through this already."

"You were a serious Sirius." And she giggled again.

"Hey, I like that!" Sirius smiled, right at her. He was looking right at her.

She blushed again.

"So, can I ask you a question?" He had a bit of playfulness about him.

"You just did." She giggled.

"Ah, a smart one! I like you! But honestly, I need to know something." He leaned in conspiratorially.

"Alright." She also leaned in. Their foreheads were almost touching, and she suppressed the urge to giggle. He was so serious, that she couldn't help to be serious as well.

"Why is it…" He trailed a little.

"Yes…" She urged.

"Why is it that most girls blush when I talk to them?" He was clearly puzzled.

She laughed.

"Why Sirius Black, you know full well." She was leaning back, her arms crossed and one eyebrow up.

"Maybe, but I like to hear it." He mimicked her movement.

"Now, now, no cheating. We both know that when you mimic me, it sends subliminal messages to a girl's mind that you're interested in her." She was scolding him in a playful manner.

"Aww, I've been found out." He pouted for a moment. "But I digress! Back to the point. Explain this phenomenon to me."

She sighed.

"Sirius, you are a handsome devil. You have captured the hearts of all the girls at Hogwarts, whether you know it or not. You're smart, funny, talented, and even though you hide it, you are a kind and generous person." Suddenly he was right in front of her, his finger to her lips.

"Hush now! Do not speak such nonsense!" He glanced around the room, as if to make sure no one was listening or watching. But there was something there. He was seriously perplexed at what she had said and honestly had hoped that no one else had heard.

"I don't think you realize half of that. I think that you don't know how many people carry torches for you." She was now leaning on her hand.

"They what?" He asked.

"Have crushes on you. It's an old muggle euphemism."

"Well, that's good. I was hoping that you had nothing against muggles. You seemed so nice, it would have been a shame otherwise." He smiled at her, and she realized something. She did have disrespect for muggles, but now that he mentioned it…

She just never thought about it. There was nothing wrong with them. Or their jobs. In fact, they were less dangerous than hers, and more respectful. Maybe her friends had a right, and their own difficulties to face.

In that heartbeat, she realized how wrong she had been.

She smiled back at Sirius.

"Well, it's been a nice chat, but I have to go make some apologies." She excused herself and started to stand when his look caught her off guard again. This time she cocked her head to the side and game him a puzzled look.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. It's just… you have a lot of confidence." He smiled, this time he was a little shy. She raised an eyebrow, and he blushed a slight bit. Then they both laughed as they realized the role reversals from the beginning.

"Maybe I do, Pups, maybe I do."

"Pups?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sirius the dog star, dog, young dog, puppy. Pups. I've heard a couple people use it as a code name for you."

"Hmm… I should listen for this." He tapped his chin with a finger.

"Alright, I need to go." She smiled and left him, walking out of the great hall and thinking about what he told her.

'_I do have confidence_' she discovered as she thought. '_I can talk to my friends anytime, and even talk to Sirius Black! Oh my… I flirted with Sirius Black! I can do anything… but first, I need to go have a long chat with my friends._'

And she left, with a new set of thoughts and a new set of ideas to practice. She knew that she'd never leave another class in tears again.

Sirius Black had helped her find her confidence.

* * *

Author's Note: Ah, the end. I am sad to see it, but also proud. The first Fic I've ever finished, that wasn't a one-shot! W00t! I hope you liked it! Keep an eye out for my other fics updating more in the near future. 


End file.
